The Mission
by FairyTailxNaLu4Life
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia goes on a mission with Natsu and Happy. People get hurt, guilt and anger is felt, fingers are pointing at eachother. (A NaLu FanFic, no OOC Natsu or Lucy) [Sorry, I'm terrible at summaries... :(]


**Hello, everyone! :) So, I'm working on another FanFiction. I apologize for not adding a huge NaLu moment, which I will be adding _next_ chapter. Again, sorry about that since this is indeed, a NaLu fanfiction! I just wanted the reader to get the feel of the surroundings and that day in Fairy Tail in the very first chapter. The later chapters will be much better and longer, I promise! :D I tried my best to not make Natsu and Lucy OOC. Anyways, I'll shut up now. Enjoy the FanFic chapter! :)**

* * *

Lucy awoke to the sounds of birds happily chirping outside. At first, she was angry for being woken up so early, but then she smiled as she gazed at the beautiful sunshine filled streets outside. She stood up and stretched. Her room was lit brightly from the sunlight. She walked into her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her expression was very happy not only because of the sunlight, but also because today was the day she would be going on a mission with Natsu. He had taken his time off which lasted a few weeks,  
until finally he agreed with Lucy to go on a mission. Lucy finished her morning routine, and ate breakfast. As she was chewing on her cereal, she began to wonder why Natsu wasn't in her bedroom to wake her up. Of course,  
she was always shocked to see him sleeping comfortably in her bed beside her, but it had become a regular occurrence. Lucy stood up and dressed into her regular clothes.  
She opened her apartment door and yelled out a slight scream as Natsu fell on the ground from the doorway with Happy. _Oh come on_... Lucy thought. They probably fell asleep leaning on the door like idiots. Lucy sighed. She kicked Natsu and Happy and in an instant, woke up.  
Sure, it was harsh, but knowing Natsu and Happy, this was the only way they would ever wake up. Natsu and Happy woke up in the river and eventually got on back to the sidewalk, drenched in water. Natsu and Happy wore very tired expressions on their faces.  
Natsu used his fire magic to his advantage as he dried himself along with Happy quickly. As if he hadn't realized that Lucy was the one that kicked him into the river,  
he barged into her apartment, excited for another mission.  
"Hey, Luce! Are you ready for the mission yet?" he asked while using his steam from his hand to shape his hair.  
"Yeah. What was the mission and how much jewel was going to be rewarded?" Lucy asked while heading outside.  
"Something to do with defeating some artificial dragon made by some dragon slayer wannabe. And defeating something that simple is worth 1 million jewel!"  
Lucy drooled at the sound of 1 million jewel. "And defeating an artificial dragon which probably means it has 'dragon-like' qualities is _easy_?" she asked Natsu leading the way to the guild.  
"Of course!" Natsu replied giving one of his well-known toothy grins.  
Lucy smiled. What kind of answer did she expect from him? Of course he would be determined to defeat the fake dragon. Happy followed Natsu still hardly woken up from a deep sleep.  
Natsu walked with Lucy with his hands behind his head.

* * *

After finally arriving at the guild, they entered into the guild hall to see the usual things that would happen in the hall. Usual meant things like Droy and Jet sitting around Levy as she was reading a book calmly, Cana drinking down barrels of beer as if it was water, Mira calmly cleaning a glass cup and smiling,  
Makarov sitting in a 'meditating' position with his eyes closed and drinking beer, Erza silently eating her strawberry cake, Gray preparing himself to battle with Natsu (with Juvia right behind him saying things like, "Gray-sama, you'll always win in my heart!") and the exceeds Lily and Carla calmly having a conversation.  
Yeah, it really was just a regular day in the Fairy Tail guild.  
Natsu began to brawl with Gray, and Happy went to go eat fish next to Carla which left Lucy alone standing at the doors of the guild. She walked towards the bar stool and sat down peacefully.  
"It's such a beautiful day, isn't it?" Mira said to Lucy while giving one of her sweet smiles.  
"Yeah. It's extremely sunny, and the Fairy Tail guild hall is just how it is usually." Lucy said while giving Mira a warm smile.  
"What would you like to drink?" Mira asked calmly.  
"Just the usual." (By 'usual' Lucy meant cinnamon tea)  
"Soo, are you going on a mission with Natsu today?" Mira asked Lucy with a sparkle in her eyes which meant she was thinking about Lucy and Natsu as a couple.  
"It's just to defeat some wizard who thinks they can make real dragons and plan to bring 'Fiore to it's knees'." Lucy said as if bringing Fiore to it's knees was a typical statement used when a villan was describing their evil plans.  
"Not to mention it's worth 1 million jewel!" Lucy said giving Mira a creepy smile.  
Mira looked back at the window where the sunlight was pouring into the guild hall.  
"It hasn't been this sunny since the first day you came to the guild." she said remembering the day Lucy, for the first time, entered the guild hall.  
"Oh yeah! I remember." Lucy said while smiling and thinking about her first encounter with Natsu and her first time being in the guild hall.  
Lucy rested her head on the bar table and looked around the room and watched Natsu and Gray's "fight". She always thought it was strange when they would fight,  
because it reality, they cared about eachother like brothers. She had to admit, it was pretty amusing to see them attempt to beat eachother.  
"Alright, Ice Princess, you wanna start this?" Natsu said preparing himself for battle.  
"Shut up Flame Brain and attack already." Gray said while taking off his clothes as a sign of preparing himself for battle.  
"JUST START ALREADY, STRIPPER!" "IF YOU WOULD SHUT UP, I WOULD'VE STARTED!"  
"STOP BEING AN IDIOT!"  
"YOU'RE THE BIGGER IDIOT!"  
"I'M GONNA MAKE YOU REGRET SAYING THAT, BUDDY!"  
"PROVE IT, FLAME BRAIN!"  
"Will you two shut up and let me eat my cake in **_peace_**?" Erza asked with her serious expression which meant "shut up or you'll get hurt". Natsu and Gray immediately shut up. They knew the #1 rule. Never disturb Erza while she is eating her strawberry cake. Lucy giggled. Of course, they would be ready to battle, but it would just end with a verbal fight and Erza yelling at them.  
Natsu walked towards Lucy with Happy (finally fully awake) with a grin.  
"Let's go on our mission!" Natsu said with another of his toothy grins.  
"Alright!" Lucy said while sipping the last of her tea.  
"Aye!" Happy said while happily flapping his wings.  
As Natsu, Happy, and Lucy headed towards the train station, the sun beat down all over Fiore.  
Little did they know that after this unusually sunny day, the rest of their lives would be changed.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Leave a response if you want me to continue. I'm not sure if I should continue this FanFic or not, depending if you guys like it. :) If you guys do like it, I will make sure that I make this an official FanFiction with many chapters! :D**


End file.
